1. Field of the Invention
The apparatus of this invention is in the area of metallic foamed structures and more particularly relates to such structures and to apparatuses for the production of metallic foamed structures, some of which may incorporate carbon beads in their formulation. This application is copending with my application for a Carbon Bead Production Apparatus and Method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cellular metals are known in the prior art as well as devices for the production of beads Some devices to produce beads cause molten material with which to form the beads to pass downwardly through a cooling bath. Other devices cause such molten material to be formed into the beads while floating upwards within a cooling bath. Patents showing some of these various processes are:
U.S. Pat. No. 271,080, Kells PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,783, Boe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,970, Terenzi PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,588, Slayter PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,871, Cory PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,807, Shannon PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,182, Rosenthal PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,963, Benton et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,116, O'Brien et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,603, Torobin.